Tsundere type
by shinobu-chii
Summary: This is a story about a very sarcastic and irritable girl who met the idiotic host club. KaoruXoc. sorry i am very bad at summaries . enjoy though!
1. Chapter 1

-Tsundere type-

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC. I only own the unfamiliar names you won't see in OHSHC.

Chap. 1

Character profile

Name: Eichi Shinobu

Age: 16

Hair: Short light brown

Eyes: Violet

-Oisaka Middle school- -Shinobu's POV-

"Eichi, Eichi!" A familiar voice called out my name. I turned around seeing Katsuyuki-kun, my best friend who's been by my side through good and bad times. "Something wrong, Katsuyuki-kun?" I asked as he stopped running. He took a deep breath and said; "I heard you are going to take an exam in Ouran. That must be cool." He flashed a smile at me like he always did. "Yup, I do hope I pass. Since, my grades are a little… y'know." "Don't worry too much. You'll pass in no time." "I was going to ask Kyoko-sensei if she'd be fine to be my tutor. Want to come along?" "Sure." We walked as we talked about very uninterested things. Still, I enjoyed it.

1 month passed, the day of our Graduation. I passed in Ouran w/ Kyoko-sensei's awesome skills of course. A-and of course w/ my mad skills of being a fast learner I too congratulate myself. Katsuyuki-kun passed in a different high school but, we did promise to meet up in the near future.

-Eichi Residence-

I kept staring at the Ouran High school girl's uniform at the Internet. It was, it was… "The hell with that uniform!" The uniform was a SUPER YELLOW DRESS. It was one of the disgusting things I've ever seen yet. *Sigh, It's a good thing I can't a afford it.

I'm living with my aunt who's a florist. She's out working today so, she's not here around this time. I don't live with my dad nor with my mom. Since, mom died the moment I was born. While dad was busy at work. But, I've discovered something why dad was hardly at home. It was because he hated and blamed me why mom died. Of course I was about 10 when I learned about that so, I too blamed myself and fell for that cruel man's words. But, till now I'm not really sure if I was the one at fault. He did love and cherished mom. But, I guess he loved her too much. So there's nothing I can see a father in him. He made me worked hard and achieved a lot, just for nothing. I do not pity myself; I hate being pitied. I just want to tell it to myself. For me, all I've worked for was all useless. [But, I still did my best for myself and for my aunt] It's just an unforgiving event.

*Plop, What, I'm crying? I- I shouldn't be crying. "I have to be strong." But no matter how I wipe my tears away, I kept on crying. I don't want to people see me cry like this so, I dashed to my hideout. My hideout is full of trees, grass and bushes. It was like a mini forest. Each time I'm crying or upset I always come here. But, somehow I felt weird like someone was watching me. "Why are you crying?" I heard a gentle voice, while I was crying. I looked up as I saw a boy, tall about 17. He had orange spiky hair and golden cat-like eyes. "Th-the hell I'm not crying!!" I shouted to him, as I wiped my tears away. "Then what do you call you're doing?" He smiled at me as he sat down beside me. "I-I'm sweating my eyes out. Who are you anyway and why are you doing here in my hideout?" "This is your hideout? I thought it was a public mini forest. Sorry, I didn't mean to come here." "You're forgiven. Still, who the hell are you?" I asked in a very irritated tone. "Oh, sorry, the name's Hitachiin Kaoru." "Sounds fancy. Are you a son of someone who's famous?" I asked as looked at him, curiosly. "Something like that. Have you ever heard of Hitachiin fashion corp.? That belongs to us." He said cheerfully as he smiled at me like it was no big deal. Damn, he's too rich. "What about you, what's your name?" " Like I would tell it to you, moron." I crossed my arms, as I blushed a bit. Wait a min. why the hell am I blushing?! He chuckled a bit, like he was insulting me. An annoying voice was heard calling out his name. "Well see you around, no name." He stood up and bid me farewell. What a weird person. I wonder if he escaped from the asylum. Well, don't care. His got his own, problems I got mine. Gotta get back home.

-Kaoru's POV, inside the limo-

"Kaoru, who were you talking to a while ago?" Hikaru asked as he smiled at me. " I talked to a very strange girl." "Why do you say so?" Hikaru yet again asked. I'm sure he's quite curios about 'No name'. "She was crying the moment I met her. And was completely that she was crying. Totally saying she was sweating her eyes out." "Completely strange. I wonder if she escaped from the asylum." Hikaru laughed as I scold him. I too was curios about the fact she was crying. I wonder what made her cry. *Sigh, Well, no matter. I She's go her problems I got mine. So, I should stay out of her life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap. 2

-Shinobu's POV- -Next week, In Ouran-

"Man, Ouran sure is big. I just hope I would see my classroom easily." But somehow the moment I walked inside Ouran, I felt very out of place. The students were signaling me quite scary looks. Only the teachers treated e kindly and the superintendent. Maybe, because it was obvious I wasn't rich like them. I mean, I wore my white collared button down shirt, a green sweater vest, black pants and black shoes.

-Class 1-b-

"U-um good morning." I greeted my homeroom teacher kindly for a little respect. You know, to be kind. "Morning, you must be the new student, right?" I nodded quickly to his obvious question. "Well step right here and please introduce yourself." I stood up in front of the class, took a deep breath and said, "Hajimemashite," I bowed to the class as I continued. " Ore wa Eichi Shinobu desu. Yoroshiku." "Eichi-san is not actually our kind. By the way, do treat him kindly." Not actually kind? Him? That kind of pisses me of. Not only sensei insulted me, he even mistakes me for a boy. Oh well, it doesn't really matter. I just gave him a "The hell you insulted me" look. He seems to have read my face as he looked away. He ordered me to sit next to the window as I followed him. The girls in Ouran are weird. They've been staring at me the moment I went inside. They even had hearts on their eyes, creepy. The guys were giving me scary looks and the others were heavily sighing. God, if you want to take someone please take me now. I shouldn't have taken an entrance exam from normal and most suitable school for me. It's just too unbearable! Is it too late to go to a different school? 'Cause I feel SHIT in here. But aunt did her very best to get me here so I just have to endure it.

-Lunch time-

*Sigh, Finally lunch time. Sure am I hungry for- "Shinobu-kun?" A girl blushing asked me a very unreasonable question. "Yes, something wrong?" The hell I am nice! Sure am I proud of myself. "Nothing wrong. I just wanted to ask a question to you." She said while her voice was shaking. "And what would that be?" I rested my head on my hand. Looking at the girl curiously. "You're a commoner, right?" All I could say was one particular word, "Eh?" "You know, sensei said that you're not actually our kind. That's what he meant, right?" This girl is getting on my nerves. It's as if I would like to volunteer to strangle this kind of bitchy girls. "I guess so. I'm going to the cafeteria. So if you don't mind." I stood up, took my bento with me and walked away. Man, if she was a guy I would really like to punch her face out! Unknowingly, I bumped into someone, which I went flying and landed on my butt. Thank God I didn't let go of my bento. "Watch where you're going, moron!" He rubbed his butt as he shouted, "That's my line, idiot! You're the one who wasn't looking." What the? He looks really familiar, "The weird person!" I shouted as I pointed him. That's right he's the Hitachiin guy. But somehow, he's not the one I met last week. "Huh? You must be mistaken me from someone else. That's pretty rude y'know?" "Eh? You're not Kaoru?" No wonder I felt different around his annoying aura. "Duh. And you must be the strange girl he was talking about." Strange? Oh, that mutt is sure going to take a one-way trip to the sun. I mean he's 10 times strange than I am! Sort of] "Well screw you. This ain't your lucky day. 'Cause I'm going to the cafeteria and enjoy my lunch, the hell am I hungry!" I ran away leaving people giving me strange looks and stares. I don't care, I just want to eat!

-Hikaru's POV-

Man, that shitty little brat! "Hikaru, what wrong; Did something happened?" my younger brother, Kaoru approached me and asked that question. "Guess what? Little no name studies here." "No name. No way, she's here?!" "Yup, pretty rude for a strange person. And she's such a brat! That's my first impression of her." "Seems like your new friend, no name was mistaken for a boy." Haruhi interrupted our conversation. But knowing 'Little no name' was mistaken for a boy made me a bit happy. Like "She deserves it." "Hikaru please be more aware of your words. You might not know she may have a heavy background just like Haruhi." "Well Haruhi doesn't have any attitude problems. Except for being too ignorant." "Hey Hikaru. I'm here and I could hear the things you are saying."

-Shinobu's POV, at the cafeteria-

That other Hitachiin guy really ticks me off. Those kind of people should be extinct already.

-BELL RANG-

Oh, great the bell rang. I haven't even eaten half of my lunch and its already time?! "Eichi. Lunch time's over." Called out one of my classmates " Yeah, I know." I stood up as I finished packing my bento ox. I catch up with my other classmates to our class. Throughout the classes, I only listened to my teachers all day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap.3

-After classes- -Shinobu's POV-

Of course, I'm here at the hallways of Ouran walking and looking at the door signs; still no progress of having friends. No biggie, doesn't matter to me. I stopped and saw an unusual door sign. It was so unusual since it was called "The 3rd music room" but I don't hear any music. I was curios about it as I opened the door a bit and peeked inside. The room revealed seven young men. Only 2 faces were familiar to me. Of course to my shock I pointed at the 2 who I'm familiar with and shouted, "You!" They were twins as the left twin whose bangs on the left side said "You" too but in a very shocking way. The right twin with his bangs on the right said "You" but in a very pissed way like, "The hell are you doing here?!" The remaining 5 young men with a girl said "Us" made matters more awkward.

-Kaoru's POV-

"Strange no name" Was the only word that came out of my mouth. No name marched to me with a very dark and scary aura. She looked at me and asked "Hey, the guy who escaped from the asylum. If you're going to insult me like that, you'll have a lovely one-way trip to the sun. So, would you like to have this trip?" I felt very nervous as I said "No." to her offer. "Then shut the hell up."

[Reader, if you're me in that part you're going to freak as hell at no name's aura and voice. It caused my nightmares…-Kaoru]

-Shinobu's POV-

I only sighed as I crossed my arms in irritation. "W-welcome dear reader. I'm afraid I haven't seen you here before. Are you new?" asked a tall blondie whose voice was actually shaking. Must be creep out from my aura a while ago. "Obviously". "And, are you the twins new friend?" He once again asked as I respond to his question like so, "I wouldn't call it friend. I would call it no one." "You see tono, we just met last week, but actually we didn't even knew her name." explained Kaoru-senpai I think? "Oh so you're a girl~" Said the tall blondie cheerfully. Megane-senpai who was actually typing something some thing on his laptop the whole time when I arrived, suddenly spoke. "Eichi Shinobu, 16 years old. 1st yr. high school in Ouran; a former student from Oisaka middle school; not actually rich nor is a special student. She just somehow passed the entrance exam." He finished as he adjusted his eyeglasses and looked at me. "Damn megane. Of course, I did my best to get in here. You'd think I'm a cheater?" He just scoffed and went back on typing. "Why the hell are you doing here, brat?!" asked the other Hitachiin guy. I got really pissed on his despicable words. "Shut the hell up, moron! I was only curios about a music room without music!" "Oh, so you really thought this is a music room?" a little blondie almost the same height as mine asked me that question. "Why, it isn't?" He nodded cutely as he continued to eat his strawberry shortcake.

"You see dear, PAUPER. This room is no longer a music room. It is a room for our club." Explained the tall blondie. "Then what is your stupid club?" asked blankly at him. "Now, now. Don't be rude. This is…" They all assembled and posed for me. "The host club!!" My mind suddenly went blank as I asked "The host club?" "The host club!!" the tall blondie yet again shouted proudly. "What the hell do you do in your club?" They all sighed deeply. "And how dare you call me a pauper. Just because I'm not super rich doesn't mean you could call me that. It hurts y'know?!" "Then why do you bad mouth on almost everyone?" The moron asked which made me said this to him. "Hey moron. I'm not talking to you, ok?" He just stayed silent. "If you're going to insult us once more your debt from us will increase another million." "Debt? I've got no debt from you morons!" "Increased another million. Do you got 3 million?" "3 million?" "It's a new rule in the host club, Shinobu-san. Rule 15: If you ever bad mouth or insult our host club you'll get a debt from us." Explained a girl who was wearing a boy's uniform. "But, I don't have that kind of money." "If you're not going to pay us. Let's ask the host club's KING." The megane was somehow describing the tall blondie. As the tall blondie sat down on the red chair and said with a lot of poise. "Have you ever heard this saying, Shinobu?" He suddenly pointed at some direction. "When in Rome, Do as the Romans do. Starting today, you'll be the host club's dog!" "Dog, as in?" As you can see my mind is very slow at things like this so please do understand me, Thank you. "You're the one whose going to clean, buy things and follow our orders." The little blondie explained to me as I sighed and said, "Fine, fine. I'll be your dog to pay my debt." "There you go. You finally cooled off your melon~" The moron told me as he pat my head like a puppy. "My melon's always cool, mo- I mean senpai." He smirked like he was so almighty. I scoffed as I looked away. "By the way, Shinobu. You look like a nerd and a boy at the same time in that outfit of yours." The hosts nodded with that megane's words. "I'm fine with this. Besides, I don't like my debt to increase again."

[The host club were suppose to put Shinobu on their designated uniform.]

Little while the tall blondie, which is Suoh-senpai introduced the hosts to me. After all the introduction, the host club is now open. Man, I'm such a slowpoke. Now, I get why they were called the host club. They host girls with their skills and charms. It's kind of weird and creepy… I saw one of my classmates as they ask a simple not hurting question to me. "Are, Shinobu-kun? Why'd you become the host club's dog?" I only chuckled and said "Long story ladies." I faked smile at them as they giggled.

-Tamaki's POV-

Shinobu smiled at the girls who I guess are her classmates. I've got to agree she looks incredibly handsome for a girl. I somehow had a crazy awesome idea. I approached Kyouya as I told him about my idea. He agreed to it But for starters, Shinobu will start tomorrow.

I'm so excited!!

3

Tamaki: I'm such a genius! Thought of an idea like that~

Shinobu-chii: Don't 4get senpai. I made you thought an idea like that. So don't get all-obnoxious.

Tamaki: You're evil Shi-chan! Mommy!! [Kyouya]

Shinobu-chii: Loud as ever. Thank you for reading this I hope you enjoyed~


	4. Chapter 4

Chap. 4

-Shinobu's POV-

"Now could you just apologize to me?" said, Hikaru-senpai. Of course, I started to call them by their names. I don't want to be so rude.

"Is it my fault? It's both of our fault, dumbass. I wasn't looking and the same time, and I'm sure you were looking at some other direction." He looked away like my guess was true.

"If it's both of your fault then why not make up at the same time?" Kaoru-senpai suggested us to do that. To make maters fine, I was the 1st one who said sorry as he patted my head and smiled at me,

"I'm sorry too." He was quite warm for a hardheaded senpai. Things might get interesting.

Kaoru-senpai sighed in relief that finally we made up. He then, asked me if he could have another cup of tea. I did what he said, as I clean, serve, and got exhausted the whole afternoon.

-The host club is now closed-

The twins were sitting in front of me as I wipe the table in front of them.

I looked at them curiously, since Hikaru-senpai was whispering something on Kaoru-senpai's ear.

They made me scared with their sinister smile.

"What's wrong with both of you?" I asked as I back away as they keep on moving forward.

It made me blushed real hard since I was now leaning on the wall. They hugged me on the waist at both sides and asked a very disturbing question.

"Shinobu-chan. Could you be our toy?" I blushed even more as I looked away and asked yet another question.

"What for?" They leaned close to my face and said in perfect unison, "Because, we want you to."

"Hey!! Stop sexual harassing my other daughter!!" Suoh-senpai scolded them as he dragged the twins away from me.

"You're such a killjoy, tono. We only wanted her to be our toy."

"Does sexual harassing really have to with that?"

"Of course. It makes matters quite interesting."

"Stop it both of you. You're making Shinobu cry." Fuijoka-senpai scolded the twins as she comforted me.

[I actually found out her secret and asked that about her. She said I was right but I would just have to keep it a secret.]

"I-I'm not crying!!" I denied what Fuijoka-senpai said a while ago as I wiped my tears away.

She raise a brow as she asked yet again, "Then what are you exactly doing?"

"I'm sweating my eyes out. It's very common to me, and I'll tell you once again that I am not crying!"

"Wow, you're so cute Shi-chan!!" Mitsukuni-senpai went beside me and hopped cheerfully.

"I am not CUTE!!"

"Man, they are rather loud." Ootori-senpai said as he continued to type on his laptop.

After all that chaos, I bid everyone good bye as I directly went home.

-Eichi Residence-

"I'm home!" I called out to my aunt. But, she did not respond. I guess she's out to work.

. . .

Damn those twins! I can't take that scene out from my mind. N-now I've become their toy. What will I do?

I'm not good at mushy stuff or something that involves LOVE. I'm really weak when it comes to that.

It's so strange…

"Shi-chan? I'm home!" A familiar voice was heard from the front door as I saw a familiar silhouette.

"Auntie." I said as she patted my head. "So, kiddo. What happened at school?" 'Nothing special."

"Got any friends?" She once again asked as she took of her shoes.

"A few, I guess. I was involved by a bizarre club called Host club."

"Host club? Ah! Right. The Club Suoh-chan runs." "Suoh-chan?" I asked as she explained a lot to me to make matters more clear.

She said she was an old friend of the Superintendent's. She met Suoh-senpai on his 1st year high school. Now I seem to get it.

"it's a good thing you made friends. I'm proud of you." I smiled as I excuse d myself and went upstairs to finish my homework.

[Note: By the way, Aunt's house is really Japanese cultured. It is like Hiroki Kamijou's house from "Junjou Romantica/ Egoist." When he was still young]

I just can't take that scene out of my mind!!

-Shinobu-

3

Tamaki: Fantastic work, Shinobu.

Shinobu: I seem to be getting awesome-r for the past few days.

Twins: No you're not.

Shinobu: Don't you both disturb my "Me time" it's annoying.

Kyouya: You're annoying.

Shinobu-chii: Thanks 4 reading I hope you'll review this. Thank you.


End file.
